legendmarielufandomcom-20200215-history
Prodigy
Prodigy is a dystopian young adult novel by Marie Lu. It was originally published on January 29, 2013. It is the second book in The Legend Trilogy, preceded by Legend and followed by Champion. Synopsis June and Day arrive in Las Vegas just as the unthinkable happens: the Elector Primo dies, and his son Anden takes his place. With the Republic edging closer to chaos, the two join a group of Patriot rebels eager to help Day rescue his brother and offer passage to the Colonies. They have only one request—June and Day must assassinate the new Elector. It’s their chance to change the nation to give voice to a people silenced for far too long. But as June realizes this Elector is nothing like his father, she’s haunted by the choice ahead. What if, truly, the new Elector can change the Republic for the better? What if Anden is a new beginning? What if revolution must be more than loss and vengence, anger and blood—what if the Patriots are wrong? Full Summary ' ' ' Spoiler warning': This article contains spoilers about the Plot and/or ending. ---- The beginning of Prodigy sets the scene where Day and June are traveling to Vegas in order to meet the Patroits. Day and June meet the Patriots after Kaede discovers them. Razor (the head of Patroits) makes a deal with Day and June: Day's leg can be fixed by them and they will help find Day's brother Eden if they both help to assasinate the new Elector Primo. June and Day share an intimate moment together; they learn the details and jobs of each person after speaking to Razor. After Day's leg is fixed (which is now partly metal), they make a plan that June would be the one to gain Anden's trust and lure him into the trap. This is because Razor notes that Anden has taken a liking towards June, thus it will be easier to gain his trust. As planned, June is taken to the Vegas airship hub where Thomas discovers and captures her. Day is taken to the city, Lamar. Kaede shows Day a series of tunnels between the Republic and the Colonies, where they see the outside world out of the Republic. June is questioned by Thomas, but she stubbornly insists to talk to the new Elector, Anden . Thinking accordingly to the plan. When June meets Anden at the capital city of Denver, and realizes how different Anden is from the previous Elector. They both have dinner together and chat together. She also tells him about the fake assasination plot that the Patroits are planning (in order to get Anden's trust). At the end of the dinner, Anden questions whether June is being honest, which she replies that she is telling the truth. June takes a lie detector test in order to prove her honesty, and she has many flashbacks about Metias. She passes succesfully but barely (in her opinion). When she is resting at her room, Anden comes over and whispers in her ear (in order to prevent people from hearing) about the changes he would like to make. He tells her how the (fake) assasination plot had turned out, which makes him trust her even more. He whispers that he plans to release Eden because the biological testing was ridiculous. He also plans to do that in order to get Day's trust. At the end, Anden steals a kiss from June and leaves the room. June gives Day her signal that means to stop doing the Patriots plan. The next day, on the train ride, Anden tells June the history of the Republic and the good reasoning behind Trials back then. Eastern United States go underwater went underwater because of Global flooding, and thousands of people fled to the west. Then the Republic was formed by the military and Trials were formed The Trials previously were optional and reasonable but as time passed by, it became biased and meant to select the best people for military. Also the trials later on were in order to control population and those who failed were practically useless. Anden states to June about how he wants to change the Republic to the way it used to be. June believes and trusts that what Anden says is genuine. She also feels that Razor was lying to her about something. Previously, Day was in the fake attack of the train in order for June to prove that Patriots were planning an assasination plot. He does not understand June's warning signal when he saw the video (without audio) of June and Anden in the room. He thinks that June is in love with Anden. He is jealous of Anden, while Tess shows that she is jealous of June. Tess and June have an argument over June. Day also finds a train carriage with a boy locked inside in the thick glass. Day thinks that the boy is Eden, but it turns out he is one of those mutated victims who have the mutated plague (like Eden). Day tries to get the blind boy out but he fails because of the Republic soldiers marching by. It is the day of the assasination, and June tries to do her best to prevent the assasination of Anden. She actually feels a slight bit ill, but she fakes a faint. Commander De Soto (aka Razor) orders that the car must be taken to the assasination area instead of the hospital - which is against Andens orders. June gets out of the car, to shield Anden (which fails the assasination plot), and runs away with Day through the tunnels between Colonies and Republic. Day feels guilty because he has abandoned Tess. When they find shelter, June and Day have a big argument. Day argues and complains about her for her relationship with Anden, and her reason why they canceled the assasination plot. He also is angry about getting seperated from the Patriots, and openly blames her for his mom and brothers death and being a traitor. June argues back, but Day stubbornly refuses to accept her point of view. They take a break from each other. June indirectly apologizes to Day by teaching him how to fight. Through that, they forgive each other, and Day feels guilty that he blamed her since June is getting even more ill. They run away again when there is an alert that someone is approaching. They finally reach the Colonies. Day is able to take June to the Colonies hospital and Day is treated by the people of the Colonies as a celebrity. In the crowd with Day's cheering fans, he sees Kaede's sign warning him that this was an emergency and they have to talk. Meanwhile, June is dreaming and it seems that she has found a logical reasoning between this mystery. Kaede tells Day that she figured out that Razor is in fact working for the Republic, where the Republic senators hired Razor to assasinate the Anden the Elector. Kaede tells Day that Anden has survived. Day sees soldiers running by and realizes that they came to capture June because she worked for the Republic (and they were enemies). Day and Kaede are able to help June escape from prison and Kaede (who was a former pilot) takes a jet and flies to the Republic. Unfortunately, Kaede dies from a gunfire. Day and June are forced to leave her behind and escape to the Republic. When Day and June arrives at the Republic, Day runs up to a tower and makes a speech to the revolting Republic telling them about Anden's good intentions and that they should support Anden. Since Day was able to win them over, this in turn gives Anden the peoples' support. At the end, Day is reunited with Eden. But he is informed by a doctor that the Republic's experiments with him in his younger years has led a fatal brain disorder, which will cause him death. Anden visits June and thanks her for her help. Anden also tells her that he hopes that she can become the Princeps of Elect (which is his second in command). June is thinking about refusing the order, but Day tells her that she should take the offer. Day gives her a ruby necklace, and he also tells June that their relationship should stop since it is impossible because of their previous history. Day doesn't tell June that he is dying though (since he doesn't want June to grieve about this). Day kisses June, who is distressed, a final time. June feels very empty when Day leaves. Characters *June Iparis *Daniel Altan Wing (Day) *Anden Stravropoulos Primo *Eden Wing *Kaede *Thomas *Andrew Desoto "Razor" *Tess Category:Books